


White Blood

by Chocobroing



Series: Crazy in Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Angst, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: When news of the treaty breaks, Drautos is so angry that he takes his ire out on Lorraine and she learns about a big secret that he was hiding that may change their relationship forever.





	White Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* Hi. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Work does that to me. When I get home, I'm too tired to write anything so honestly it's a miracle this is up. Enjoy it anyways. It has angst, fluff, sex, dubious consent, and all sorts of other warnings under the sun.

Titus could feel his head pounding with anger after Crowe left his office. The only reason he actually served the Lucian government was to get information for the Empire, whom he worked for as General Glauca, but he wasn’t loyal to either of them. The only ones he was loyal to was his hometown and Lorraine, his Lucian lover. No one knew of his secret loyalty to the Empire, not even his woman. When he started out his infiltration into the Lucian government, he vowed to never fall in love because he knew that he would only betray them when the time would come. He never counted on Lorraine coming into his life and changing everything he worked so hard to achieve. 

Lorraine…his beautiful lover. She was so young and delicate. Her limbs were willowy but it didn’t do anything to change her petite stature. Her lovely brown hair always smelled like flowers and she always wore lavender or warm vanilla sugar lotion that made her smell wonderful. It always intoxicated him when they made love. Her curves were dangerous and they made him feel drunk. Her soft skin reminded him that she was some years younger than him. How could the kingdom he loathed produce a woman so lovely? Why did his angel have to come from a kingdom he hated? 

With a clenched jaw, Titus got up from his desk and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind him and making the door frame rattle. He wanted to go home and drown himself in whiskey until he forgot about the treaty taking his home. Well, he would have done that if he was still single. Now, he had Lorraine to take his frustrations out on, and so he would.

…

Lorraine sat on the couch in Titus’s apartment, reading a book with a grim look on her face. She was watching TV a few minutes prior when she heard about treaty that Lucis planned to do with Niflheim. All the lands under Lucian protection were to be forfeited to the Empire, save for Insomnia. As she took all the information in, she found herself running to the toilet and throwing up what she ate for lunch. She felt awful—her head felt disconnected from her body, her heart rate skyrocketed, and she broke out in a cold sweat. After she finished barfing, she brushed her teeth using a spare toothbrush Titus kept for her and gargled some mouth wash to get rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth. Then, she stumbled out to the living room, turned the TV off, and started reading one of her books she left at Titus’s apartment to get her mind off the sucktacular event that just took place. 

“This is a fine load of bullshit,” she hissed to herself, feeling tears burn her eyelids. “All that fighting was for nothing. My brother died fighting and it was all for nothing.” 

She thought back to when she got word from her parents that her brother died fighting the Niflheim army. She was still in med school and it hardened her resolve to become a medic on the field so she could prevent soldiers like her brother from dying. However, instead of being assigned to the Lucian army, she was placed on aiding the Kingsglaive because they needed all the medics they could get. It was there that she met Titus Drautos, the stern, no-nonsense Captain, and fell for him, despite the age difference. However, she’d never show it because she noticed that he didn’t really like her that much. When she first saw him staring at her, she thought it was because he thought she was crazy. Later, she realized it was because he loved her and he couldn’t help but stare at the woman he loved.

The door slamming open woke her up from her daydream and she saw Titus come barging in looking like a wound-up Behemoth. He took off his jacket and threw on the ground, glaring at it as if willing it to burst into flames. Lorraine bit her bottom lip and got up slowly. She knew Titus was a very contained individual but when he got mad, he would become a force to be reckoned with. She knew he was angry about the treaty. It meant his homeland would be given to the Empire in exchange for peace and he hated it. 

“Titus,” she said cautiously, moving slowly like trying to calm a wound-up animal. “Are you okay?” He gave her an incredulous look and she rephrased her words. “Okay, bad question. I know what happened today and, trust me, it pisses me off too. My brother fought in the army and he died fighting Niflheim. It sickens me to see that it was all in vain.” She shook her head and her tone was bitter. “This is total, old-fashioned bullshit.” 

Titus shook with fury and she could feel the king’s magic radiating off of him in trembling waves. She wanted to run and grab him but she wasn’t sure if he would be able to control himself in his anger. When she hesitated, Titus took the opportunity to kick one of his chairs over. The resounding crash made her flinch and look away but she refused to show weakness when she had to be strong. As soon as the chair hit the ground, the magical aura disappeared and Titus was breathing heavily, looking tired. 

“Titus?” she tried again, inching closer to him. “I don’t know what to say or ask you, but I just want to know what you’re feeling.” She swallowed her nerves and gently touched him on the cheek, using her gentleness to try to calm him down. 

To her shock, Titus pulled her hand off, held it in a tight grasp, and gave her a furious look, making his green eyes look like burning emeralds. Lorraine gulped audibly and she felt her knees getting weak. She could feel the bones in her hand straining as he squeezed. It was like he was trying to break it. 

“Titus,” she whispered, giving him a pleading look. “Please, stop. You’re hurting my hand.” 

At her words, Titus let go and pulled away from her, looking disgusted with himself. Lora walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his back, trying to calm him with her touch. She knew he was just as angry as she was. Maybe even more, considering his home was being forfeited. 

“Titus,” she said softly. “I know it’s awful but we can’t break down. Not yet. Not now.” 

Suddenly, Titus whirled around and gave her a terrifying look that made shivers run down her spine. “I should have killed that king while I had the chance,” he growled in a feral tone, sounding absolutely . 

Lora’s eyes widened in shock. “What?” she demanded in a tone full of fear. “What are you talking about? Are you actually with the enemy?” Her gut told her that anyone devoted to Lucis would never talk about killing their king so it piqued her suspicion. 

“Yes,” he hissed, wrapping a hand around her throat, constricting her oxygen and making her whimper. “I am General Glauca, Lorraine. I’m the one who fed information to the Empire. I only joined Lucis to bring them down on the inside.” 

Lora felt numb. Her head felt disconnected from her body and her heart was hammering in her chest. The shock didn’t last long and was replaced with fury. All she could see was red. She tore herself away from his grasp and began hitting and striking him, slapping him across the face and beating his chest. With every strike on him, she began sobbing and screaming in an infantile way. 

“I hate you!” she screamed, not letting up on her assaults. “I hate you! You fucking traitor! I hate you!” The betrayal was fresh and painful in her heart. She wanted him to hurt the way she did. “I fucking hate you!” 

Titus captured her wrists in his hands and pushed her up against a wall, restraining her. He pushed his body into hers and his face was so close to hers that he could feel her shuddering breaths on his face and the wetness of her tears. When the fight left her body, she collapsed against him and sobbed into his shirtfront, drenching it with her tears. 

“I hate you…” she whimpered, sounding absolutely pitiful. “You bastard…” 

Titus said nothing but held her as she cried bitterly, stroking her hair. He felt her body convulsing against his and he did all he could to hold her tight, to keep her from falling. As her sobs ebbed, he felt a fire burning in his chest and he wanted to do something about it. He forced her head up by pulling by her hair and descended upon her, pressing a harsh, bruising kiss to her lips. A few seconds into it, Lora fought against him and pushed him away from her, wiping her mouth. 

That scared him. The angry young man that lost his family and homeland feared for losing the only good thing in his life. He captured her wrists in his hands, the thin limbs swallowed by his big hands, and pulled her into him, capturing her lips in another kiss. Lora let out noises of protest and beat at his chest but he refused to let her go. He wouldn’t lose her like he lost his family and home. He would die if he lost her. 

His lips slanted against hers and he noticed that she stopped fighting, but she wasn’t returning the kiss either. She just stood there like a statue, patiently waiting for him to let her go. He never would. He wouldn’t let her go. He lost everything once and he refused to let that happen again. She was the only one to keep him going. She was the only good, pure thing that happened in his life. She was the reason he continued fighting. He gripped her tightly, not caring about her sound of discomfort, and kissed her desperately like a man starved. 

His lips trailed down her neck, suckling and nibbling at her sensitive skin to make a mark, and his fingers dug into her waist. 

“Let go!” she cried fearfully, pushing at him. It was like trying to push a brick wall. He was simply too strong. “Let go of me!” 

“No,” he growled, biting into her skin and making her cry out in pain. 

Tears ran down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled. “Stop it,” she whimpered, pushing at him again. “You’re hurting me. Let me go.” 

“No,” he said again, his voice husky with emotion. “If I let go of you, I’ll die. I can’t let go. I won’t.” 

Lora collapsed against him and sobbed anew, digging her fingers into his shirtfront. “I can’t…” she wept pitifully, trembling with the intensity of her tears. “Don’t touch me…Don’t touch me…Please…” 

That was one request he couldn’t obey. He held her tightly, possessively, in a refusal to let her go and ran his hands down her body, claiming every inch as his. He pressed kisses to her hair, forehead, cheeks, and lips and her tears made his skin wet. He held onto her, his lifeline, and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her clean feminine scent. It always comforted him. The feel of her body, the smell of her skin and hair, the soft nature of her—it all gave him a comfort that he never knew and didn’t know he needed. 

“Lora, I love you,” he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. “I love you more than anything.” 

Upon hearing those words, she started fighting against him again. She couldn’t bear to hear that. “No,” she whimpered, trying to break free from the tough restraint of his arms. “Let go of me. Let go…” With unknown strength, she pushed him back and escaped from the cage of his embrace. 

Titus looked at her with darkened green eyes and she knew she fucked up. Big time. In a matter of moments, he was in front of her and towered over her, looking at her like she was a bug and he could crush her if he kept walking. 

“You’re denying me?” he demanded coldly, wrapping his hands around her upper arms and pulling her flush up against him. “You are mine, Lorraine. Get that through your head. You’re mine and you will always be mine.” 

“I belong to no one!” she screamed, giving him a searing look that, unbeknownst to her, turned him on. “You may be the Captain of the Kingsglaive, but you are not my commanding officer! On the field, you are my superior, but off-duty, you can’t order me to do anything! I am my own woman! Are we clear!?” 

Titus smirked at her fiery burst of temper. Lorraine rarely got angry but she had a quick, hot temper that was as dangerous as a fire. It aroused him very much that his woman could get so enraged like that. He was definitely a masochist when it came to her yelling at him. In a flash, he swooped down and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate, searing kiss that she could feel all the way to her toes. 

In her anger, Lorraine pushed him off and slapped him across the face, hard. A fire lit in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist, restraining her as he kissed her roughly. His lips were bruising hers and she had no choice but to kiss back. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, making her brain rattle in her skull. He was showing her no mercy. His touches were as rough as his lips. He groped, squeezed, and pretty much molested her thighs, bottom, breasts, and back. Her nails dug into his back and a throaty moan came from her. 

His tongue plundered her mouth and claimed the area that was his. The feel of his tongue, the taste of him, made Lora’s blood burn with desire. She tried to fight him but he was too dominant to be anything but on top. She had little choice but to hold on to him and let him do what he wanted. He grinded his pelvis into hers and she screamed into his mouth, gripping him tightly. Immediately, she hated herself. She hated him now. She wanted nothing to do with him. But here he was, claiming her as if she was still his. 

“Titus…” she groaned lustfully, scratching her nails down his back. “Don’t…”

He ignored her words and ripped her shirt open like it was nothing but paper, pushing it off her body. He noticed her bra and decided to make that scrap material too. Her skin burned when she felt him snap the material off and he pulled it off of her, effortlessly. His predatory green eyes landed on her breasts, which never failed to arouse him, and Lora knew she was going to get the shit fucked out of her. He was probably going to kill her via orgasm. It wouldn’t be the worst way to die but she was still furious with him. 

“That was expensive, you bastard!” she yelled, hitting him on the chest. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he said carelessly, shucking it over his shoulder. 

“I want my old one,” she retorted, not caring if she sounded like a brat. 

She saw his eye twitch once in a dangerous way and knew that she stepped in it big time. Before she could blink, Titus threw her over his shoulder and charged into the bedroom. Lora smacked at his shoulders but he didn’t react to her hits and hitting him actually hurt her hands. He was too solid to feel her hits on his back. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Lora found herself draped over Titus’s lap, her stomach and chest resting on his knees, and he ripped her shorts down, taking her panties down with them. 

“What are you…?” She was broken off by a sharp blow against her bottom and a loud cry came from her. 

Titus was absolutely merciless. He repeatedly struck her across the bottom, not caring how red her skin was becoming. Lora could feel his large hardening member against her stomach and was surprised to find out that the bastard was getting off on this. Another blow came to her bottom and she had to stifle moans of mingled pain and pleasure. 

“I’ve had enough, you little brat,” he growled, the hits coming even harder. 

Lora was ashamed with herself for actually liking this. Her body was coming alive and her inner thighs were drenched with her arousal. He could see what it was doing to her and smirked in an evil fashion. She was such a little masochist. She enjoyed being manhandled and used like a common whore. Titus gave her succulent bottom one last slap and admired his work. Her skin was cherry red and she was trembling with the need to release. 

“Cute little whore,” his voice was husky and rough with arousal, but his touch was now gentle. “Daddy’s little girl likes getting spanked, doesn’t she?” 

Her response was a weak, wanton whimper and she writhed, trembling and dripping with anticipation. She felt him bend down to kiss her shoulder and his breath caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh. A gentle moan came from her and she knew the games were over. 

In a flash, she found herself laying on the bed, pinned down by Titus, and he started kissing down her torso, nipping her stomach and abdomen. When he reached her drenched entrance, he stared at it with dark unreadable eyes and Lora’s toes curled in discomfort. He was staring at her longer than she wanted him to. However, she found herself spreading her legs open so he could get better access to her. A smirk flitted across his features and he bent down in front of her opening, smelling the sweet, musky scent that came from her. Then, he attacked. 

A loud moan escaped from her lips as he devoured her, sucking and licking at the engorged bud, and her back arched off the bed. Titus placed her legs over his shoulder, wrapped his arms around her thighs, and used them as leverage to get a good angle at devouring her. It seemed to work because her moans grew louder and longer in intensity. She dug her hand into his hair and her nails grazed his scalp, holding him at the spot so he couldn’t leave her wanting. Instead of trying to tease her, he upped the ante and licked and sucked even harder, damn near killing her with his talented tongue. He even used his teeth to nip at her entrance. The feel of him nipping her almost suffocated Lora. 

He slid two large fingers into her and alternated between licking and fingering her, scissoring her opening. Lora’s head fell back on the mattress and loud moans and cries came from her lips, giving Titus the initiative to continue. He curled his fingers inside of her, scraping that delicate spot that made her shudder, and her moans turned into desperate screams. He got her right where he wanted her, he mused to himself, curling his fingers even more to make her cum. 

“Naughty bitch,” he bit out, using his blunt nails to scrape at her pleasure point. “Who knew such a sweet little girl was actually a dirty whore? Look at you keening over my fingers. You wanna be used as a little toy, don’t you, woman? You want to be used and discarded like a whore, right?” 

“I-I’m no w-whore…” she stammered out, trembling with her impending orgasm. “I-I’m no t-toy…” 

Titus smirked darkly, eyes glowing in a dangerous fashion. “We’ll see, won’t we, little girl,” he purred, his voice so deep and husky that she could feel it in her core. 

Before she could think of a sassy last word to say, she felt herself being impaled by his fingers again, spreading her and stroking her walls in a torturous fashion, and her inner muscles tightened. He knew that she cumming soon by the sounds of her moans alone. She always got very loud when she was about to let go. In fact, she’d get so loud that their neighbors would glare at them whenever they were together. Titus wanted to feel sorry but he couldn’t. He enjoyed making her come apart in the bedroom. 

“YES!” she screamed, arching her back off the bed. “Oh, gods! Titus!” When he heard his name on her lips, he sped up the pumping of his fingers, using his lips and teeth to lap at the quivering pearl before him. 

Then, it happened. Lorraine’s body seized up with pleasure and screams escaped her mouth as she drenched Titus’s hand and lips with her juices. He lapped up all she had to offer with a devious look on his face. She tasted as fantastic as always. He was a total zealot for her and he would start a church in her name if he was willing to share her. Of course, he wasn’t going to share her, though. She was his and his alone. Tasting her sweet, musky juices on his tongue made him impossibly hard. 

“Sweet little whore…” he murmured, running one finger over her entrance and making her shudder because how overstimulated she was. “You’re mine. Say it.” 

Tears of bliss poured down her cheeks and she started trembling once more. “I’m yours,” she said in a tearful tone. “I belong to you.” 

“Good,” he said in throaty tone, reaching up to caress her wild hair. “Now, lay back and take your punishment like a good little strumpet.” 

Lora’s eyes widened in alarm and she knew she was in over her head. “Punishment?” she squeaked out, feeling like a mouse cornered by a predator. “What did I do wrong, Titus?” 

His green eyes hardened in a way that made her skin prickle with fear. “First of all, you will address me as either Daddy or Sir,” he said coldly, standing from his kneeling position to tower over her. “Secondly, you are being punished for being a disobedient little brat. You disobeyed and displeased me. Thirdly, you do have permission to say a safe word and it can be one of you choosing. What will it be?” 

Lorraine’s hazel eyes were full of fear but she felt her body betraying her. The dark recesses of her mind enjoyed this little game they were playing. Before Titus, she would have never consented to anything this dark. She was vanilla as they came. She was the type of girl who liked making love and having positive affection. Titus turned her into a dirty woman—a needy, desperate woman who craved the touch of her lover. 

“Chocobo…” she choked out, shuddering as he ran his hands down her torso. 

Titus’s smirk darkened and slowly undressed, giving her a type of strip show. Whenever she tried to get up and help him remove his clothes, he would give her this deadly look that froze her in her tracks. He took his shirt off and showed off the solid, muscular upper torso that was rare to see for anyone else. He never failed to take her breath away. Those arms that either protected her or pinned her against a wall, that chiseled chest that she used as leverage or as a pillow, those abdominals that she either licked or kissed to seduce him—it all made her breathless. He was so handsome, so virile, that it turned her on more than she cared to admit. He was hers as much as she was his. 

Titus removed the rest of his clothing, revealing his impressive lower half. His hardened member was pretty impressive in size and length. The head of his length was red with angry arousal and it was begging to be sunk into her. He approached her with glowing eyes and took her hands in his, twining their fingers together. With that, he hovered over her and gave her a soft look, coaxing her legs open. Lora needed no encouragement to open her legs to him. Immediately, she spread her legs and gave him an inviting view of her drenching entrance. 

Instead of sinking into it, like she expected, Titus bent down and gazed upon the beautiful jewel that begged to be plundered. Lora felt very exposed, more so than before, and tried to close her legs, but he stopped her with strong hands. 

“Sir…” she trailed off, hesitant to continue what she was saying. 

“Shh,” he whispered, not breaking his eye contact with her opening. “Let me take a look at my little girl. You look so beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful.” 

Lora flushed brightly and swallowed deeply, trying to diffuse her nerves. The fact that he was looking at that area so intently made her muscles tense and her heart began beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it. Why did he have to stare at her like this? It wasn’t a great area and she wasn’t that beautiful. She had seen women more beautiful than her when she and Titus went on dates and they would give him flirty glances. He was either oblivious or he didn’t care about them.

Titus looked up and noticed her thoughtful silence, her pretty little face full of apprehension. “What’s bothering my lovely girl?” he asked gently, positioning himself so their faces were only inches apart and his strong, warm body was pressed up against her soft, pliant one. 

Feeling his arms wrap around her waist made her feel a bit better but her insecurities got the best of her. “I’m not that glamorous, sir,” she said softly, eyes downcast. From the sound of it, she was struggling to hold back tears. “There are many women more beautiful than me. They would probably be better than me. I’m not that beautiful.” 

When she finally fell silent, she looked up and saw Titus giving her an outraged look that shook her to the core. “Did my little girl just call herself not beautiful?” he asked, reaching up to touch her soft face. “That’s blasphemous. My goddess is the most beautiful woman there is. I would have no other woman. You are all I need, my sweet girl. Don’t ever think yourself worthless. You are my heart. You may be a cracked heart but you are my heart all the same.” 

The tears that Lora tried to hold back fell down her cheeks and she leaned forward to rest her forehead on one of his broad shoulders, crying quietly. “I love you…” she whimpered almost inaudibly. 

“I love you, too,” he told her, speaking to her in the gentlest tone she had ever heard from him. “Now, don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry.” 

He coaxed her head back so he could lose himself in her hazel eyes and kissed her tears away, stroking her hair. He always loved how her sweet scented fine locks sifted through his fingers. After some time, Lora calmed down and she was smiling somewhat. Titus still wanted to punish her for her earlier actions but he wanted to ask her first. 

“Lorraine, do you trust me?” His voice caressed those words, making her shudder. 

She gave him a small nod and that was the only answer he needed. He roughly pulled her so her chest and stomach draped across his lap and her succulent bottom was revealed to his lustful gaze. He ran a gentle hand over the soft, smooth skin and smiled. Might as well appreciate her bottom before utterly wrecking it. In a flash, Titus reared his hand back and smacked her bottom, watching the cute little area bounce from being hit. 

“Ow!” she cried out, digging her nails into the comforter. “Titus, that hurt!” She gave him an accusing look but he merely smirked at her before smacking her again. 

“What’s my name?” he asked in gravelly, lust-filled tone, giving her another spank. 

“S-sir…” she stammered out, feeling her body trembling. It hurt so badly but it felt really good. She didn’t understand why the pain felt so good. What was this man doing to her? “I’m sorry, sir.” 

Another smack. “What are you sorry for, little one?” he asked, relishing in her back arching. 

“F-for being disobedient,” she gasped, grasping at the covers. “F-for being a brat and displeasing you. F-for hitting you.” 

“Yes,” he replied, giving her bright red bottom a soothing rub. “Daddy doesn’t like it when his little girl misbehaves, does he? Let me remind you what happens when Daddy gets displeased.” 

Before Lora could break character and ask him what that meant, the hits came again. The pain was so exquisite and sweet that it made her wriggle against him and let out moans of mingled pleasure and pain. She was actually getting turned on by the spankings. It felt so amazing and exhilarating. 

“Daddy…” she whined in a pitiful tone, and the hits stopped. 

“What is it, baby girl?” he asked softly, stroking her reddened skin. 

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” she requested with a begging look that made her hazel eyes irresistible. “Punish me that way.” 

Titus’s green eyes darkened with lust and he pushed her back down to the bed, hovering over her. With no preamble, he opened her legs and slammed into her entrance, causing her to let out a shuddering moan. She was so wet and tight that Titus wondered if his little girl even lost her virginity. Her hot inner walls squeezed him, making his member feel strangled, and he let out a growl, looking down at her eyes. Lorraine knew that look. She was well-versed in it. She was going to get the shit fucked out of her. 

Then, he started his punishing pace, slamming into her in a way so brutal that it was almost painful, and lifted Lora’s legs so they could wrap around his waist. A loud moan came from Lora and she wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back. Titus leaned down so he could whisper naughty things in her ear. 

“Does this feel good?” he asked in a shaking voice that could only be described as restraint. “You love it. Your gushing pussy is tightening around my cock and it feels so nice. Is Daddy treating his little girl right? Tell me.” 

Lora could barely speak because it kept coming out as moans and whimpers. “So good…” she whined, her legs tightening around his hips. It opened herself up to him and he was able to plunder the inner sanctum of her tunnel. “I love it, sir!” 

Titus kissed her neck and braced himself to surge into her further. He didn’t know the meaning of the words “gentle love-making”. Whenever they made love, he was desperate and hungry for her. It was like he was afraid of losing her and being rough was the only way he knew she was with him. He loved pulling on her hair and caressing her body, which made her tremble. After their first time together, he was insatiable. He would bring her into his office under the guise of talking and have her ride him until she’d come apart on him. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” he asked her, kissing down her neck. 

“Nothing, sir,” she replied, sighing in contentment as he continued thrusting into her. 

“I’m obviously not doing this right if your mind is elsewhere,” he remarked huskily, increasing his pace to mythic proportions. 

Lora let out a loud cry and held onto to him, feeling her inner muscles tighten around him. The feeling was indescribable. Her skin was hot, her blood was burning in her veins, and her heart rate climbed until she could hear it in her ears. He was way too good at this. He jack-hammered her into the mattress, making the bed squeak in protest, and she felt like her world was getting rocked, literally. Sweat trickled down his brow as he continued slamming into her. He was moving so hard and fast that she could feel it in her throat. Her muscles were already crying out in pain but she didn’t want him to stop. Not now, not when she was so close. 

“Oh, Daddy!” she cried out, her body trembling. “Please! More! Don’t stop!” 

Titus smirked and his thrusts grew inhumanly fast. Lora couldn’t count how many times he impaled her but it felt incredible. The feel of his large burning member inside of her sent her mind into a tailspin. She couldn’t even comprehend what life was anymore. All she could think about, all she could care about, was Titus and his member roughly slamming into her and giving her the utmost pleasure. His hands ran down her body and groped at her thighs and hips. Lora knew she was going to walk away from this bruised but she didn’t care. She liked the roughness just as much as he did. 

“Titus!” she screamed, forgetting his rules. Honestly, her mind felt like a mess and she couldn’t find herself caring about his stupid rules. 

He didn’t forget, though. He smacked her on the bottom again, making her wince and moan, and pulled out of her. Just before she could let out a moan of discontent, he flipped her over onto her stomach and slammed back into her once more. He used her hips as leverage and went to town on her. His pace was brutal, almost painful, and if it didn’t feel so goddamn good, Lorraine would have cried out in pain. 

She had little choice but to grip the sheets and hold on for dear life. With every thrust, her body was slammed into the mattress yet it felt like she was being thrown heavenward. Titus was really good at getting her to the edge of her orgasm. She could feel the stirring of her orgasm approaching and her cries seemed to tell Titus that because he wouldn’t let up on her. 

“Oh, Daddy’s little girl is so sweet,” he rasped, bending forward so she could hear him better. “Look at my baby girl. You were made for holding my cock. You’re mine, Lorraine. I will carve the shape of my dick into you so you won’t forget. Don’t ever forget who you belong to.” 

She could feel his testicles slapping her clit, giving her that extra friction that she needed to propel her into her orgasm. “You, Daddy!” she cried out, gripping the sheets so tightly her nails almost broke. “I belong to you!” 

Titus pulled out, making her sigh in irritation, and he flipped her over onto her back, slamming into her once more. He wanted to see the sweet, needy expression on her face while she came. He continued his harsh, brutal pace, marking her with bruises, and she actually thought the bed would break from the intensity of his thrusts. Finally, the blessed orgasm came. Lora screamed as she coated his member with her salacious juices and Titus smiled darkly when he felt her drenching him. A deep, animalistic came from his chest and he continued surging into her. 

Her back ached and her bottom was sore from all the spankings she took, but she still felt incredible. She dug her nails into his back, breaking the skin, as he started to come apart. His member was pulsing inside of her, giving her the tell-tale sign that he was close to cumming, and he started letting out grunts and growls as he had his way with her. 

“Fuck!” he roared, filling her with his hot cream. He rutted up against her and made sure all of the seed was inside of her. He didn’t want to waste one drop of it. 

The feeling of his seed pouring inside of her prompted another orgasm on her end. Lorraine arched her back until her chest touched his and screamed so loudly that the windows almost cracked from the pitch. She briefly thought of his neighbors and the thought left as soon as it came. Right now, she didn’t care who heard. She wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. 

“Daddy!” she screamed out, clenching around him tightly. “Yes! Yes! It feels so good! I can’t stop! It’s too good!” Her voice nearly cracked under the pressure and he smirked at the feeling of her squeezing him. 

“Let go, little girl,” he said in a raspy tone, still slamming into her. “Let everyone in this damn building know who you belong to.” 

Lora screamed out his name and her inner muscles flexed around his member, coating him with a mish-mash of his and her juices. She wrapped herself around him as the high took her on a ride. She could see stars and planets exploding and being reborn and her mind was in the astral plane. She barely heard Titus calling out her name as he came into her one last time before collapsing on top of her. He got down from his high before she did and he could see tears pouring down her cheeks. He wasn’t sure if they were from pleasure or pain. 

“Come back to me, baby,” he whispered tenderly, stroking her damp cheek with loving fingers. 

His words seemed to work and she began descending from her high, collapsing onto the mattress like a marionette with its ropes cut. She felt boneless and her breathing came out unsteady and erratic. Her body shook as he pulled out of her and she whimpered, trying to regain control of herself. The shaking was so bad that she thought she was suffering a seizure. 

As soon as Titus pulled out of her, he pulled some pajama pants on and ran out to the kitchen to get her some water and some Aloe Vera for the marks he left on her bottom. He also grabbed one of her favorite blankets, a soft, fleece one she got for the winter solstice, and ran back to the room to get her comfortable. She looked totally dazed and exhausted when he got back to her. He hurriedly wrapped the blanket around her and held the water under her chin, just in case she wanted a drink. 

“Here’s some water, baby,” he said gently, running a soothing hand through her hair. “Drink some, sweetheart. Do you need any Aloe Vera for where I spanked you?” 

Lorraine took a long sip of the water and cool liquid felt like magic on her parched tongue. She nodded slightly and Titus took that as a “yes”. He opened the bottle, poured some of the gel on his palm, and rubbed both hands together. Once she was done with the water, she put it down on the bedside table and turned over on her stomach so he could apply the Aloe on her bottom. 

She relaxed under his tender touch and smiled contently when she felt the gel working its magic on her marked-up bottom. Even though the sex was rough, Titus always had top notch aftercare. If she ever cried after it, he would wipe her tears away and hold her, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. One time, they went a little too far and Lora started bleeding a bit after everything was done. Titus went frantic and started a bubble bath for her. He carried her to the tub and put her in, letting her have her space. He would have left but she called him back and he got in the tub with her, which then turned into somewhat gentle bath sex. 

“Are you in pain, baby?” he asked her, concern painting his features. 

“Just a little,” she replied hoarsely, her voice raw from all the screaming. The water did little to fix that. 

Titus wrapped her up in a strong embrace and held her, encouraging her to rest her head on his chest. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head. “You take a nap and I’ll run a bath for you later, okay?” 

Lora nodded and she drifted off to sleep in the safety of Titus’s arms with a soft smile on her face. Titus relished the feel of her feminine body against his and decided that they could talk about the rest later. He didn’t care for the Empire or Lucis. The only thing he cared about, the only thing he loved, was her. She was the only one he wanted. For the love of this beautiful woman, he would fight anything. 

Even if it meant defecting from both Niflheim and Lucis, he would do anything for her. He made the decision to leave Niflheim after the invasion and then he and Lorraine could live happily in the country with children and a home of their own. It was only dream he would strive for. With this woman at his side, anything was possible. As he held her, he started dozing off as well, knowing that they could worry about the rest later.


End file.
